The invention relates to a connecting chain link for link chains having two connecting-link parts whose ends, which are connected to each other via a respective longitudinal web, are pushed one into the other in the closed position in such a manner that a respective, essentially U-shaped retaining web of one end grips into a respective, essentially U-shaped retaining groove at the other end.
German Utility Model 74 35 053 discloses a connecting chain link of the abovementioned type. In the case of the known connecting chain link, in order to open and close the connecting link, comparatively large displacement paths have to be covered and there is no space for these, particularly if--as is disclosed in DE 298 11 332 U1 in the central region of the longitudinal limbs of the connecting link there are projections which protrude into the interior of the connecting link. In the latter case, in order to make it possible for the connecting link to be opened and closed, the ends of the connecting link are only held together by short, sickle-shaped retaining webs gripping into identically shaped retaining grooves assigned to them. It is obvious that there is a restriction on the transverse forces which can be transmitted by the short projections. In order at least partially to compensate for the loss in strength in the face of transverse forces, in the second known connecting chain link the projections are designed as hooks gripping one into another.